


The God-Given Gift

by avampireandhercupcake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, shipper!Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avampireandhercupcake/pseuds/avampireandhercupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, just a bit of Lucy Lane charm to wake up a few people in denial.  What use is a God-given gift to flirt if you don’t use it for good?”</p>
<p>The powers of flirtation were always a source of amusement or personal gain for Lucy.  Today, she's going to give a couple people the nudge they need to go after what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God-Given Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Astra is alive, yadda yadda, doesn't matter how, she just is. Fight me.

“You look like you could use another cup.”

 

Lucy held the steaming mug of coffee out to Alex, who looked up from her paperwork with a raised eyebrow.  She looked surprised, but gently pulled the handle of the mug from Lucy’s grasp anyway.

 

“Oh, uh, thanks Luce,” she said, nodding.  

 

“No problem, Agent Danvers.”

 

On a couch across the room, Astra sat up from her lazy semi supine position and narrowed her eyes, attuning into the interaction.

 

“You’ve been working diligently, Alex.  I know you think nobody notices how much effort you put in around here, but I do,” Lucy continued, smiling softly.

 

“Well I’m glad someone does,” Alex grumbled, glancing back at her papers.

 

“Of course.  How could I _not_ see all the hard work and sweat you put into this job...especially in the training room…”

 

Alex’s eyes shot back up.  Barely audible at its distance, a gasp caught in Astra’s throat.

 

“Did I mention I really appreciate your choice in workout attire?  It looks extremely breathable.  Not as breathable as no clothes, of course, but the next best thing, certainly…” Lucy’s grin grew as she spoke.

 

Alex felt her face redden.  Then both women heard the sound of tearing leather and they whipped their heads around to see broad swaths of the couch’s exterior grasped beneath Astra’s fingers.

 

Lucy smirked.  “Well, you should really tell me where you buy it one of these days.  Enjoy the coffee, Agent Danvers.  General, I hope you are adept at re-sewing leather, the DEO doesn’t really have the budget to replace that.”  And she sauntered away.

 

Glaring at Lucy as she left, Astra stood and walked over to Alex.  “Alexandra, if I could possibly have a word with you...over there....”

 

Alex gulped.

 

* * *

 

Lucy tapped her fingers as she ascended in the public elevator at Catco.  She didn’t work here anymore and didn’t have any _official_ reason to be here, but who says she can’t pay a quick visit to her good friend Kara Danvers?

 

When the doors opened on her floor, she could see her friend’s blonde head whipping out from her new office (just a little too fast, Kara, work on that) and she turned the grin up to ten.

 

“Hi, Kara!” she called from a few feet away.

 

“Huh?  Oh, Lucy, hey!  What...what are you doing here?  I mean, right!  I’m sorry, I have to get this lunch over to Ms. Grant, just give me a few seconds…” Kara continued scurrying away towards her old desk, with Lucy on her heels.

 

“Whoa whoa, hold on there speedy!  I thought you weren’t Cat’s assistant anymore, what are you doing bringing her lunch?” Lucy inquired, slowing Kara to a halt and giving a quick wave to Winn.

 

“Yeah, well...the replacement search is proving...tricky, and the last one ran out crying about an hour ago, so I figured a hungry Cat would probably not be a happy one,” Kara replied, leaning back against the desk.  “So um, just excuse me one minute…”

 

“Stop, Kara.”  Lucy tilted her head at her.  “You are a strong, competent, and professional woman...not to mention sexy…”

 

Kara’s eyes widened.

 

“...and you do not need to be bringing Cat a meal she could easily obtain herself.  She doesn’t appreciate you enough.”  Lucy signed off on her point with a hand leisurely dragging down Kara’s face, to her neck and down her shoulder and arm.

 

And then a throat cleared in the background.

 

Lucy turned her head gracefully to the source, while Kara, breathing erratically, could merely dart her eyes.

 

“Baby Lane, I think you have distracted my employees enough for one afternoon already.  If you wanted to hang around here, you should have kept your job,” Cat bit out.

 

“Nice to see you too, Cat.  Lois sends her love,” Lucy replied, beaming.   

 

Cat scowled.  

 

“She’s right though, as usual.”  Lucy brought her lips close to Kara’s ear.  “See you later, Kara.”  She pulled back and turned to leave.  “Bye Winn!”

 

The man in question was dumbfounded, but took a look at Cat and quickly resumed his own business.

 

“Kiera...bring that lunch in here, would you?  In fact, join me on the balcony.  I have some things I’d like to discuss with you…”

 

* * *

 

**(1:57 PM):  Okay, what is happening.  It’s been over an hour, and they haven’t come out.**

 

**(1:58 PM):  Oh, don’t worry, they’ll “come out” soon.**

 

Lucy chuckled to herself and spun around in her chair back at the DEO.  She caught Alex approaching out of the corner of her eye and spotted a mysterious contusion that she’s pretty sure wasn’t there this morning.

 

“You might try a turtleneck for today, Agent Danvers.”

 

“Shut up, Lane…” Alex muttered, but self-consciously pulled at her neckline as she passed.

 

Vasquez looked on with amusement at Lucy’s self-satisfied giggles.  “Celebrating something, Director Lane?”

 

“Oh, just a bit of Lucy Lane charm to wake up a few people in denial.  What use is a God-given gift to flirt if you don’t use it for good?”

 

“That’s quite noble of you, Director.”  Vasquez stood up and stretched.  “Maybe you should see who else that charm of yours could work on.”  Vasquez raised an eyebrow and walked off towards the hall.

 

The signature grin spread across her face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy Lane is a treasure and should be treated as such.


End file.
